


Yellow Like a Stoplight

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers - One-Night Stand, F/M, Hate Sex, Insults, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Dynamics, Taunting, Vines, detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Drakken and Kim have always had an arch-foe animosity towards each other. The thin line between love and hate for them is more like lust and even more hate. Drakken finally has enough and dances clean over the line.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Kim Possible
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Writing Rainbow Yellow





	Yellow Like a Stoplight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> I wrote this excitedly when I saw someone was requesting Kim Possible. It’s a bit of a risk as I saw they only had a few fics like this in their favorites. But! I think Val will probably like it. Hopefully. Maybe.

Drakken growled to himself as he stalked through the hallway of his lair to the main control room. He'd initiated his plan a scant few minutes ago, the beginning phases going as planned. There was just one problem.

This was probably one of his worst schemes to date.

The entire focus had been on beating Kim Possible down. Laying her low with his genius and allowing him the chance to take the world over without her in his way. He'd drawn some inspiration from torture devices. Simple ones. He'd hoped that keeping it basic would help simplify his scheme. Shego always complained about how overly complex his plots were. He thought she'd appreciate this approach more.

But no. Of course not. What had actually happened was Shego berating his little machine, made to pull Kim Possible apart limb by limb, with such intense scorn that he could _still_ feel the scathing remarks on his back. Shego had decided to not even bother being around for this plot, instead opting to leave him, again, while she went off to do who-knows-what. He'd thought that their relationship had changed after the alien invasion and the event at the UN meeting, that she would be a true partner to him in every sense of the word.

Apparently not.

Once she stormed out, Drakken got the ball rolling on his scheme. Luring the teen heroine to his island was easy. She was constantly on the lookout for his plots, so setting things off to bring her there was a piece of cake.

There was an annoying reality he had to face: Shego was right. The capture mechanism was sound enough, but the way it worked…Drakken didn't think he had the stomach for it. And if Kim Possible broke out of it somehow...

He might be able to take the heroine alone with his plants. They didn't obey very well, but their power tended to make up for it. And the delightful icing on the cake was that the teen's sidekick was nowhere to be found. He was on an even playing field with Kim Possible.

The starting phase of his plot went so smoothly. It had been strangely easy to catch the redhead in his 'sticky' metal, the balls folding and trapping her hands and feet. The chains connected to them stretched her out, suspending her in the air near the wall of his lair's main room. Now he had to decide what to do next. He considered just having his device straight-up tear her limbs off…but then he couldn't gloat about his genius. And it brought him back to the problem of actually going through with it...

He ultimately decided to simply confront her and start off with his usual flair for the dramatic.

He entered the main room and glared towards the back of room where she was stuck, chained and hanging.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken stormed up to her, his back hunched and hands tucked behind his back. Letting his normal crazed smile come to his face, he started, "I see that you're here alone…did your monkey sidekick ditch out when he realized my nefarious scheme would bring you to your end?"

The redhead shrugged at him with the little slack there was to the chains. "Ron's off training with ninjas. It's no big."

The straightforward way she said it made his blood boil. She was acting like this entire thing was a joke! Something amusing, not to be taken seriously.

Deciding to point out the obvious, he snarled, "You _do_ realize you're in my death trap, right? That there is no escape? That this is the _end of the line for you_?!"

She rolled her eyes. "Really, Drakken? Do you actually believe that?" Kim looked at him, mockery clear in her expression. "We _both_ know how this is going to work. I'll break free, beat you and your little machine, and I'll barely break a sweat doing it." She tittered as his face went slack at her nonchalance. "Do you _really_ think that you'll ever beat me? Especially without Shego here? Even _with_ your plants, beating you will be a walk in the park."

He puffed up, sneering, anger seeping into every part of his being as his face flushed a brilliant purple. Grabbing her collar and pulling her closer to him, he snarled, "Care to say that again? Considering how I currently have you at my mercy, I would hope you would consider your words carefully."

"You're a failed loser of a supervillain who couldn't best a _kindergartener_ with his schemes, let alone _me_." There was no hesitation in her response. It was as if it had been on the tip of her tongue, just waiting for him to say something to bring the words out.

That little—How dare she—What was she—

He _hated_ her with every single cell in his body. Her superiority complex over _him_ , a genius and supervillain extraordinaire, made his mouth foam with rage, insanity taking over and clouding his mind. The damn heroine with her perfect life and perfect family and perfect grades…!

He suddenly found himself grabbing her face and forcing a kiss on her. Not a kind, gentle kiss, either. This one was full of all of his anger and hatred, geared solely to make _him_ feel better about everything.

No logic followed in his thoughts. Nothing he was doing made sense. He didn't _care_. He just wanted her to _shut up_ , and to prove himself superior. Somehow it worked out in some strange little part of his mind that it meant forcing her mouth closed with his, and beating her with a forced kiss.

A few moments passed, him glaring with all of his hate into her eyes as he kissed her, daring her to do anything about it. Her expression of shock with a tinge of fear delighted him. It made him feel _powerful_ , being able to bring that awful look to her face.

Then his mind caught up.

Just as he was catching on to what he was doing, realizing he'd just stomped too far over a very delicate line, his lips starting to quiver with indecision, she began to forcibly kiss him back. There was a fire in her eyes now, one that he always saw when she fought Shego. He wasn't entirely sure what it was, but it energized Kim Possible enough to try and beat him at the fight that he'd started.

He wasn't about to let _that_ happen.

His mouth pressed harder into hers, forcing her face to tilt so he could get a better angle, looking for any sign of weakness in his arch-foe. This battle was one that he could win. Force her down, getting as much pleasure as he could from it as he went. No, the pampered little teen wasn't going to get another victory over him!

She glared straight into his eyes. The challenge in them was met with a physical retort, responding by grabbing his hands and flipping him around, pinning him against the wall as her lips continued to wrestle against his.

In the heat of his hatred he vaguely noted that she had broken free of her bonds with relative ease. He hadn't even noticed when she freed her legs, let _alone_ her arms. It was quickly overswept by his _need_ to beat her, to take what he wanted and give as little back as he could.

His fists clenched in fury at the triumphant sneer on her face. She thought she had him beaten. That this was all she needed to win. It was almost amusing to him. He would've laughed if he wasn't so _enraged_.

Drakken narrowed his eyes and forcibly pulled back, breaking the kiss. There was anger on Kim Possible's face, yet a thin veneer of victory on the surface. Like she had actually won! He couldn't help the vicious full-toothed smile that crossed his face. The worry she now showed was fitting as he enacted his plan.

Swiftly, doing it the same way as he had a few times when corrosive chemicals began burning through his gloves, he pulled his hands free of his gloves and grasped her wrists. He lifted her up by them, ignoring the thoughts that he wasn't strong enough to do it, that being tough was Shego's job, and pinned her against the wall. He again trapped her in a kiss, letting victory come to his face as he felt her struggle and kick her feet. There was no coming back from this. He _had_ her! He couldn't think of a single way she could come out on top now.

Which was why it came as a shock as her legs wrapped around his waist and she forced his lips open, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He growled and shoved his own tongue against hers, fighting her the whole way. Then the teen heroine moaned lightly. She was clearly getting some enjoyment out of it.

His eyes shot open at that. She was getting off on this. _She was getting off_ —!

Somehow that fact made him _even angrier_.

That, that _bitch_! This was about him! _Entirely_ about him! How _dare_ she get something from this!

His teeth roughly grazed her lips as he let go of one of her wrists. His hand shot down to her lower back as he pulled her closer to him. _He_ was in control! Not her! There was _no way_ he was about to let her—

Ka-click!

He blinked, surprised for a moment. What had that been?

Then his lab coat fell open, his belt falling from around his waist to the floor.

Then he realized…her free hand. She'd undone the belt with her free hand. And now that she'd forced his coat open, tearing the button off at the top, she was scratching at his chest, almost like she was trying to tear through his black undershirt. Not lightly; it was meant to hurt. The pain from her nails scraping against his skin was not a novel experience. Shego had done it enough with her claws to make Kim Possible's attempt to hurt him laughable.

In fact, he _did_ laugh in her face. A muffled laugh as he paused in his fight with her to show just how pathetic her attempt was. She grunted angrily then, twisting her mouth free of his and going for his neck as her hand scrabbled to get under his shirt.

He yelped then, shock gathering in his mind as he realized that she was _biting_ him in the neck. Not lightly, either! And the scratching she was doing, now fully against his skin, really _was_ starting to hurt…

Drakken growled lowly, a sneer coming to his face. She was definitely trying to best him, and she was upping her game, but he would _not_ be defeated by such pitiful attempts to cow him!

He pulled his hand up from her back and pulled on her hair, forcing her head back and away from his neck, while the nails on his other hand dug into her wrist. Oh no, he was _not_ about to let her pull any fast ones on him. Keeping a solid grip on her would be key to keeping her from winning.

A brief curious thought of what, exactly, would constitute a win with this mess of a fight crossed his mind.

He squashed it with the still-lit fires of indignation and fury. Drakken may not have quite understood what a win would be, but he understood that there was a battle going on. The winning side was the one in control. So, as long as he _stayed_ in control, he was winning.

Hate etched itself onto the various corners of Kim Possible's face. He could _feel_ it burning into his flesh. It made him smile evilly, giving her a quick amused grin before he made an assault of his own.

His vines burst out of the collar and sleeves of his lab coat, shooting into the cheerleader's own clothing. She yelped in shock as they pulled sharply on her shirt. The prodigious strength of the vines proved too much for the fabric of her shirt and the bra underneath. Both were torn to pieces, shredding and ripping unevenly against Kim Possible's body, the fabric leaving angry red marks on her chest, back, and sides from the friction.

He'd been aiming to humiliate her, having her nearly nude in front of him, and he felt a surge of satisfaction as he realized he'd succeeded! His vines now had her legs and body trapped firmly against the stone wall of the lair. Although her arms were mostly free, the movement was restricted by the ends of the vines being wrapped about her shoulders and just below.

The only problem he saw was that her pants were still held in place by his vines. Concentrating, he urged those holding her legs to drag downwards, and was mildly surprised when they managed to pull her pants down and off. With her legs free, she began to kick and struggle, almost pulling her body loose from the vines.

"Oh, no you don't!" he snapped, surging forwards to slam his hands into her mostly bare hips, his hands grabbing onto the frilly material of her thong and shoving her rear back into the stone.

"Gotcha!" Kimberly snickered, a triumphant smirk crossing her face as she drove her knee up towards his crotch. The vines, picking up on his reaction and the mild flare of panic he felt, managed to intercept her knee before it met his junk. The redhead hissed as the vines encircled her knees, slamming them back into the wall and leaving her standing on tiptoes.

"Good try," he said with a chuckle. His eyes strolled along her body, relishing the marks and building bruises along her neck, arms, and body. Drakken let his gaze settle on her chest. Relatively small tits poked up at him. Whether it was from arousal, cold, or natural perkiness he didn't know, nor did he care. Hopefully it wasn't the first one.

He took a quick look at her face. Disgust and rage were fighting for space. The expressions were pleasing to him. They fed the raging fire of hate deep in his gut.

"What's wrong, _Drewbie_? Never seen boobs in real life?" Kimberly snarled, a smug smirk coming to her lips.

His eyes narrowed for a moment before he gave her a shit-eating grin in return.

"None this _flat_ ," he retorted. As he'd hoped, the comment made her even angrier. As her head lifted and tilted in outrage, he leaned over until they were face-to-face. She shot her head forward, clearly trying to head butt him, but found the action arrested by a vine. A snicker left his lips as he leaned farther down, now level with a breast.

Looking up at her, eating up her helplessness, he wrapped his mouth around the nipple. Drakken sucked a couple of times, hearing her unsuccessful attempts to muffle her moans, before he bit down hard. Her body jerked and a gasp burst from her mouth. He chuckled and grasped the other nipple between two fingers, lightly playing with the nub before giving a sharp twist at the same time he sucked hard at her.

"You—You—You little…!" she gasped out, unable to mask the pleasure and pain in her tone.

"Hm?" He let go of her breasts and tilted his head in mock curiosity. Then, smirking, he trailed a hand down her stomach and along the edge of her boyshorts. Drakken's fingers wiggled their way under the band. Kimberly jerked at his exploration, then gave a strange strangled sigh as his fingers found her labia. Snickering as he rubbed between the folds, drinking in her shocked and offended reactions, he asked, "I'm sorry, are you trying to say something?"

She glared daggers at him. A sneer came to her face as she spit out, "As if you know anything about what to do! I bet you probably haven't even _seen_ —"

He cut her off by suddenly grasping her boyshorts and pulling down hard, his nails scratching painfully at her sensitive skin. His vines shifted around his hands, letting him peel the article of clothing all the way off. The crotch of them was damp, and he could clearly see sticky wetness smeared in her crotch hair.

Drakken gave a short evil laugh as he had a vine tear the boyshorts in two. Just to be petty.

"I think," he said slowly, taking a small step back to look at his fully nude nemesis, "that I win."

Kimberly's face twisted, hate and disbelief fighting for space. "Really? You think you've won?"

He nodded and confidently started, "I can't see—"

A humming noise cut him off. Confused and curious, he looked around, trying to figure out-..

A dark red ray shot out from the heroine's finger and drew itself along his body in a swift grid-like pattern. Drakken gaped as his clothes were cleaved to pieces by the burning ray. It shocked him enough that he partially dropped Kim Possible to the floor. The sting of the burn was easy to withstand; Shego burned hotter when she was angry, which was most of the time. To his surprise, it came from a ring on her finger, one he hadn't noticed before. After all, how could someone put a laser powerful enough to cut clothing off in something so small?

However it had been done didn't matter, since the blasted laser was obviously burned out by the end of her attack. It was a minor shame; the burn was bordering on pleasurably painful. It would've been fun to play with.

Drakken brushed at his body, letting the strips of fabric fall off onto the ground. It was a bit of a relief as the pressure against his cock was finally relieved. It had started getting uncomfortably tight.

The redhead's eyes stared at his erect penis, wide and shocked. Then she looked down at herself.

He vaguely noted that not only was he probably the hardest he'd _ever_ been, but the redhead also seemed to be having trouble with how aroused she was. It was practically dripping off of her lower lips, clinging on in uneven gooey strands. She shifted uncomfortably where she stood against the wall, trying to cover herself as if embarrassed.

Drakken couldn't help the snippet of victorious laughter that passed through his lips. This was it. He _had_ her! He wasn't embarrassed in the _least_ about how he looked nude. There was nothing for him to be ashamed of. But _her_ …it had likely just finally occurred to her what they were doing. What was going on. There was an itchy feeling in the back of his mind that if he wasn't under the sway of hormones and rage that he would be feeling the same.

He promptly squashed the feeling again. No, that didn't matter in the _least_. Especially compared to the fact that he had just defeated Kim Possible!

The feeling of satisfaction that rippled through him at her obvious shame _delighted_ him. Oh, if only he could take a picture of the look on her face…!

Deciding to rub it in, like someone would with a misbehaving puppy, Drakken hooked a finger under her ducked chin and forced her head up with a jerk. Her brow was scrunched in worry as her various thoughts had apparently caught up with her. A vicious full-toothed smile of victory shone brightly on his face as he watched her ashamed expression.

"So, _Kim Possible_ …this is where you give in?" He tilted his head, his smile turning nasty. "I thought as much. You can't beat me. Especially not at this, since _I_ actually have experience!"

He realized his words may have been a mistake when Kimberly's embarrassment fled, replaced by a rather irritated anger. "What?" she drew out, the single word dripping with more incredulity than even Shego had ever managed with him, "You think I'm a _virgin_? _Really_?" She glared, her hands balling into tight fists. Then, as if to spite him, the redhead managed to stand a bit straighter and place her arms akimbo, closely matching what some called her power pose despite the limited range of motion, "You're, like, the _poster boy_ for virginity, while people actually _want_ to have sex with _me_!" An unpleasant smile came to her lips. "You shouldn't count your walking fleshlights as 'experience', and paying for it?" She snorted in disgust, "That's just _pathetic_ , even for you!"

A vessel in his temple started to bulge. What the _fuck_ was she playing at?! Acting like she was so much better—

Then what she was doing struck him, and he forced himself to relax. Victory was right in front of him. This was all her futile attempt to try and get control back. He wouldn't fall for it _that_ easily… _especially_ considering she was actually _wrong_ about him!

"My synthodrones and Bebes were never equipped that way, and who ever said I paid for it?" Sneering, he continued in a voice far calmer than he felt, "I may have been awkward, but I wasn't stupid, Possible, so what you say _doesn't_ _ **matter**_." A slight, oddly sane snicker slipped through his lips as he continued, "Actions, as they say, speak louder than words...and this pathetic attempt to distract me from the fact that _I will win_ is as quiet as a mouse!" He trailed his hand up from her chin to her head and condescendingly pat it as his vines released her from their grip. "Now run along like the _good_ little girl you are and leave the adult things to the adults."

Drakken made to turn away, his thoughts starting to venture on the mess that was all over the floor and getting himself off when his feet were kicked out from under him. He flailed backwards and hit the floor hard. The air had escaped his lungs in one big gasp.

He looked up in a daze to see Kim Possible standing over him, eyes burning with hate. She snarled, "Do you really think you have me beat?!"

Drakken's mouth quirked at her silly little attempt to look tough. She talked the talk, but clearly couldn't back it up. Which was why he replied as smarmily and confidently as he could, " _Yes_."

A moment passed with her staring at him, hatred clear in her gaze, her body language…all signals pointed to her frustration at his obvious victory. Any moment she would slump down and drag her sorry naked ass out of his lair.

Then, almost too fast for him to follow, she jumped on top of him. Her hands shot out and forced his arms against his side. He tried to wrestle himself free but found her anger-fueled grip to be a little too much for him.

"What are—" he managed to squawk before she cut him off with an action.

Roughly she settled against his crotch, rubbing herself against his cock. She was slick, her lips easily parting and sliding along him.

Drakken groaned against his will, his head hitting against the floor as he tried to ignore the rush of anticipation that began to flood his body.

"You _want_ this, don't you?" Kimberly said, her eyes sparkling with victory. Like that was going to work on him.

"Fuck you!" he snapped. "I don't care about _you_. Only about _me_. Just, just _go away_ so I can take care of myself."

"Oh?" she cooed. "So you're giving up?"

His eyes bulged in anger. _That_ was how she was going to play? _Really_?! Smug stuck-up _bitch_!

"I don't _give up_ ," he snarled, propping himself up on his elbows and glaring all of his hate at her. A smug thought occurred to him. Suddenly relaxing, he said with a grin, "Besides, it's not like you even _know_ what you're do—"

His words cut off as she bucked her hips in a certain way that managed to get the tip of his penis right into her opening. Eyes widening in shock, he couldn't help his own hip thrust that pushed him most of the way in. A grunt escaped his lips and he almost reached up to grab at his head before he remembered he was pinned down.

A gasping titter brought his attention back to the redhead on top of him.

"S—So…" Her head was tilted in amusement, her gaze mockingly judging. As she began riding him, she chuckled, "I think it's clear who's winning…!"

His nostrils flared at the challenge, the burning rage and hate coming back with a vengeance. Condescending _bitch_! She thought she had this? How delusional was she?!

To his minor frustration, she really _was_ slicked up to hell and back. Her pussy was so wet he was certain that even someone with a dick double his size in both length and girth would have had little issue sliding in. So much for his brief hope that he could cause pain by being too rough in that way…

She let his wrists go so she could steady herself on him, leaning over and bouncing up and down against him. Drakken's hands grasped at her hips, driving himself as hard as he could with every movement.

"I hate you, I hate you, _god_ I hate you…!" He chanted with each thrust, grinding his himself hard against her.

Kimberly laughed, an amused titter that ground at his nerves. "The—Then why are you _fucking_ me like you're scared? Can't gi—Give even a _little_ more push?"

His nostrils flared at the insult. Before he knew it, he found his arm was moving of its own volition, slapping the former cheerleader right across her smug face. She merely looked back at him, a glint of humor in her eyes.

_Bitch_!

This time he was fully in control as he swung his arm back around, backhanding her as hard as he could manage.

Her head snapped sharp to her right. This time the insufferable expressions of contempt and condescension were wiped from her face. Her eyes spun for a moment, a clear sign that he had rung her bells that time.

Perfect.

In her moment of confused complacency he pulled himself out of her and swiftly flipped her over. His vines raced across her body, forcing it into the ideal position for his plan. Ass end up, face and arms forcibly ground into the floor… Oh yes, he was going to _enjoy_ this…!

With an undignified yelp she tensed up as she regained her senses. She struggled against the vines to no avail. He stood and snickered slightly off-kilter.

Drakken rubbed his erection hard against her, gleefully letting it slide up and down her ass.

"D—Don't you _dare_!" Kimberly gasped, catching on to his plan. "Not even Ron has gotten—"

With a crazed smile he cut her off with a well-aimed thrust, shoving himself into her ass hard and fast.

She grunted in pain, nails digging hard into the floor as he got into it. It felt so, so good to see her hurting and feeling the tightness of her ass against his cock.

Drakken curled up against her, wrapping his arms around her belly as he began to pound hard into her. After a few pleased grunts escaped his lips he shifted his hands so they were roughly grasping at her chest. He trapped the nipples between a couple of fingers and pulled hard, savoring the softness and the gasps of pain that erupted from the shuddering girl under him.

He let his hips go into motion, letting his mind surrender to the pleasure that was flooding it. It had been a couple of years since the last time he'd had sex, and the woman he had been with was forgettable. It was more of an attempt to mentally recover from the savage insults and abuse Shego had piled on him after the moodulator incident and reaffirm to himself that he was a capable lover.

_This_ …there was _no_ love to what he and Kim Possible were doing. Every thrust, every grope, every touch was done in the hope of hurting her, of making him feel that much better. Yet it still made him feel even better about how good he was at sex. The last time he'd felt this level of excitement and pleasurable struggle for dominance was when he and Dementor had that fling all those years ago, and _that_ was mostly better off forgotten.

At some point that he couldn't pinpoint her pained groans had transformed into whimpering moans. The fact that even with all of the pain he was piling on she was _still_ getting off in some form kept the flame of rage burning bright. Stupid whore! He was plain old _fucking_ her, using her for his own pleasure, but it seemed like she was _still_ ecking out something from nothing.

"Aw, wha—What's wrong Dreeeewbie…?" A chuckle sounded from his nemesis, bringing him back from his annoyance-filled thoughts. "Can't—" A sudden whimper cut her off before she continued, "Manaaaage to get a girl off?"

Drakken laughed, a genuine spiteful laugh. " _You_ don't s—seem to get ittttt." He shoved himself into her hard a couple of times, making her whimper and groan. He leaned in and rested his head against her lower back to steady himself. "This is abou—out _me_ getting off, not youuuuu..." A grunt escaped his lips as he pressed hard into her, enjoying the feel of his balls slapping hard against her.

Then Kimberly gasped and shuddered a few times, her voice escalating in pitch with each breath out. To Drakken's frustration and _rage_ it looked like the _insufferable_ _ **bitch**_ of a teenager got it over on him _yet again_. She was clearly climaxing, whereas he was still going strong, pounding her ass for all he was worth. He wanted to cum so _so_ badly, but the little whore under him wasn't quite getting him there.

She was a drooling gasping pile of jelly under him. What little he could see of her face looked like she was in a state that perfectly melded sincere hate and utter, unfeigned _bliss_.

It pissed him off _so damn_ _ **much**_ …!

_Fuck_ it!

The thinner vine that was holding her face down repositioned itself and yanked her up by her throat. Spittle flew from her mouth at the force as she was snapped back up to her hands and knees. His hands moved up and grasped the vine, twisting and wrapping it around his hands and tightening it around her neck. Hearing her harsh, labored gasp, he hissed in pleasure, crossing his hands across the back of her neck and tightening the vine, constricting her breathing and blood flow further.

It wasn't enough! With barely any thought, he wrenched his hands in opposite directions, painfully twisting her neck and head to draw her face halfway to the side, making her face visible to him. The action had the desired effect, as her body stiffened, her eyes rounding in shock as she realized just how close he was to doing her real, permanent harm. That was it, what he'd needed, because finally, _finally_ , he saw more than _just_ a hint of real, honest fear in her eyes!

With a vicious, triumphant snarl, he drew her farther back, shoving his cock to the hilt inside her ass and leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Scared, Kim Possible?" Her arms flailed as he dragged her off of the floor, harsh whistles of protest the only thing escaping from her mouth as he drew his hands close to his chest. She didn't try to speak, but the wild darting of her eyes told him that, indeed, she was scared, bordering on terrified! He allowed a slow, dark chuckle as he pulled most of the way out of her and thrust again to emphasize his next word. "Good..."

Her hands scrabbled against the floor when they touched down after that thrust, but he pulled her back up again against the fulcrum of his hips, "Did you know my device, the one you destroyed, was designed to tear you apart?" He saw her eyes drooping slightly, and, for the briefest moment, loosened the vine, allowing her to exhale explosively and draw another breath. He waited until her lungs were full, then tightened the vine again, almost cumming with the soft, wheezing keen of fear that escaped her lips. "To dismember you at _my_ command?"

She managed to shake her head, and he chuckled. "It's true, but honestly? I don't _need_ my device…I could do it right now." She blinked, her eyes starting to droop again, but enough consciousness remained for her eyes to widen when she realized what he was saying. "I, Doctor Drakken, could tear you _limb_ …" He forcefully pumped his cock in and out of her ass again, even as his vines tightened and pulled on her arms and legs, forcing her in a tight wracked pose. "...from…" He thrust again, his hands pulled on the vines on her neck, pulling them taut, completely closing her airway on the incipient whine that was wheezing from her lips, "... _ **limb**_."

The dawning of utter _fear_ that crossed her face, even more than the brief flash of a moment before...oh _god_ it was so _delightful_ …and then, _then_ , as she realized he was, indeed on the verge of killing her, a few fat, fear-filled tears escaped from her eyes. She shook her head in feeble protest against the force of the vine around her neck, her tear filled eyes all but begging him to stop.

Like a switch flipped, he finally came. Everything that he was tightened and squeezed, his vines and hips pressing hard into her as his release took him. His hips involuntarily bucked once, twice, three times against Kim Possible's ass as he filled her with his cum.

Then, taking in one large shaky breath, he started to relax, leaning on the former cheerleader for support as his vines and body went mostly limp. His legs felt like how Kim Possible had looked a minute ago. A slow exhausted sigh escaped from his mouth as he picked himself back up.

With a grunt Drakken pulled himself out of her. To his frustration he found his semi-erect penis had brown smears on it. Disgusting. He should've thought about it before he'd actually done it. While he was glad there was no lube beyond the juices that had practically flowed from her vagina as it made it hurt all the worse for her, it would've been nice to at least clean her ass out before shoving himself into it.

He finally withdrew his vines from her, unceremoniously dropping her on the ground with a hard thud as he fully stood up. Normally he would be more careful with his sexual partner, but he was _far_ beyond having a smidgeon of care for the prissy little princess at his feet.

Drakken stretched out, rolling his shoulders with a heavy sigh. Fucking Kimberly was dirtier than he'd ever imagined it'd be, but nothing could be like a porn—

His brain paused. Rewind. And play.

He'd just fucked Kim Possible. _He'd just fucked Kim Possible_. On some kind of insane hate-filled high that clouded his mind. With _very_ questionable consent…

Drakken began to panic. While he _loved_ to indulge his fetishes when he could, _losing his mind_ and _forcing_ himself on the heroine…it was a BIG step too far.

He hated her. There was no question about _that_. But _no one_ deserved—

His attention was caught by Kim Possible shakily getting to her feet. She was wincing and limping slightly as she turned to him. All along her body he could see evidence of the abuse he'd heaped on her. A variety of welts and developing bruises with a few spots of blood here and there littered her body. Her pained gaze turned from the floor to him.

He was expecting the same fiery hate that had tainted the entire fuckfest that they had just performed. Maybe some disgust. Likely some fear.

What he _hadn't_ expected was the look of annoyance that she was giving him.

"Did you _have_ to go for my ass?" she growled, a frown tugging at her lips.

The reaction was so strange that he answered nonplussed, "I, I was trying to hurt and humiliate you."

"Humiliate?" She gave a spite-filled laugh. "As if! Hurt?" A wince followed her words. Rubbing her behind, she murmured, "Yeah, I'll admit you got that one."

"I, ah…" Drakken wasn't sure what to say. The way she was acting…apparently it hadn't been as much of a one-sided lust as he'd thought.

"Aw, what's the matter? Poor lil' Drakkie-wakkie upset that I won again?" she asked in a childish voice.

That brought some of the previous rage back. "You, nnnngh!" He balled his fists up and snarled, " _Most_ women would _love_ that fact that I got them off on the first try!"

"And that's _completely_ sidestepping the fact that I _beat you_ to orgasming," she sing-songed.

"You had to have cheated somehow! I wasn't even _trying_ to get you off but you did anyway!" He eyed her suspiciously. "Can you do that sort of thing on command?"

A condescending laugh ground against his nerves. "If I could, do you think any of this would've happened?"

"Nnnngh…" He grit his teeth and snarled, "As if I care about this so-called 'win'. Just…" He stomped his foot against the ground and cried, "just _get out of my lair_!"

Kimberly rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Okay, sore loser, I'm going…"

"The only sore person here is _you_ ," he sniped back. "You and your thoroughly abused asshole! You can't even walk straight, can you?"

Her face flushed a brilliant scarlet as she desperately tried - and failed - to fully close her legs. Growling and turning on her heels, she walked toward the door as she shouted, "You and your stupid plot are all washed up, so I'm going to leave you to your lonely loser life."

"Good! I never want to hear about this again!" Drakken shouted at her retreating back. "As far as I'm concerned, we barely even saw each other today!"

"Sounds fine by me!" she yelled back at him, the door hitting the wall from the force it was opened with.

"Good!"

"Good!" The door slammed behind her.

"GOOD!" he shrieked, hoping she heard.

A few moments of silence passed. Once he was sure that the blasted girl was gone and out of his hair, he took a deep breath in before exhaling in one big sigh. Drakken allowed himself to settle into post-sex bliss, savoring the tingle of energy that coursed just under his skin. It had been a while, to be sure, but even with as galling as it was to have lost to Kimberly _again_ it also boosted his ego to know that he could get a woman off without even trying.

It was a shame for Kim Possible that she didn't get to experience him when he was _trying_ to pleasure his partner. Maybe then she would've submitted to him. Hard to protest anything when one was scrabbling through instinct and hormones to even make coherent noises.

...What did it matter to him? It was never going to happen again, so what was the point of thinking about any what ifs?

If it ever did, though…

Drakken allowed himself a small evil chuckle as he thought back on the few scattered moments of fear and submission he had wrestled from her. Oh, he would treasure those memories for the rest of his life…!

Humming to himself, he made for his bedroom, intent on washing his penis thoroughly with as heavy duty of a cleaning agent as he had.


End file.
